Musical Chairs Flash Fics
by wintaer
Summary: 5 music flash-fics for HitsuKarin, with another 5 for Urahara/OC added in attempts to stimulate the muse.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Rather unfortunately, I don't own Bleach, only borrow and play with the characters you recognize._

Musical Chairs- Flash Fics

* * *

[Music Meme:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them]

* * *

**1. Larger Than Life- Backstreet Boys: HitsuKarin**  
She seemed to be larger than life when he first met her; bold, loud, daring, a tomboy, slightly obnoxious. He never expected her to become such a big part of his life. Slowly, ever so slowly, she grew on him without him being aware of it.

**2. Miss Independent- Ne-Yo****: HitsuKarin**  
If she wasn't Miss Independent, then he didn't know who was. The way she moved through life, so effortlessly and fearlessly, told everyone that she knew what she was doing. Every action of hers told the world "I've got it." Her independence, the complete opposite of Momo's dependence, was exactly why he fell in love with her in the first place.

**3. After All- Cruxshadows: HitsuKarin**  
The winter war had left everything in tatters. Confusion was everywhere, destruction was all that could be seen. Both of them had gone through so many hardships, lost so many people that they cared about, but they stood up again with each other's help. Fixing their eyes on tomorrow, they took in deep breaths, grateful that they were still alive, grateful that they had not lost each other. The past was gone, the pain would eventually fade, but their love would always burn strongly for each other.

**4. Lucky Star- DJ Photik: HitsuKarin**  
She had never seen any angel's eyes, been to paradise, or met that magic guy. But then she met him. The enigmatic boy with those captivating emerald eyes, who was her saving angel in so many different ways. And somehow, somehow she knew that he was that magic guy who she would find paradise with.

**5. Back to California- Sugarcult**: **HitsuKarin**

The night wasn't nearly long enough. Tomorrow was the day he would have to go back to Soul Society and leave her behind. There were so many things that needed to be said between the two of them, and they sure as hell weren't about to waste any of their remaining precious time to say the empty words of good-bye. Good-bye could wait, tonight would be spent holding tightly onto each other, as if somehow they would be able to win against Seireitei's orders. But they both knew they couldn't.

* * *

**6. Amor Inmenso- Nek: Urahara/Rika**  
He, being a scientist, had looked down at love and laughed at it. But then she entered his world and shook up everything. He, the great Urahara Kisuke, fell in love with her. There was no doubt about it. He felt complete with her in his arms, felt empty whenever she had to leave. It was an endless love, something he couldn't explain no matter how much he tried. All he knew for sure was that he no longer knew how to live without her in his life.

**7. Obsession- ATB: Urahara/Rika**  
When she had first started thinking about him in such a way, she had labeled it as an obsession. This feeling of wanting to be in his presence 24/7, the sadness she felt whenever she was away from him, the way her day would seem so infinitely better after seeing him. It wasn't healthy the way she wanted him to look at her as something other than his student and helper. It wasn't healthy how she cherished every second that they spent together, especially when it was just the two of them. When the time they spent alone together increased over the months, she wrote it off as just fruitless signs her obsession was making her see, that nothing was actually there. But when their lips touched for the first time, better than what she had ever imagined, she realized that this was something much, much deeper than a mere obsession, it was love.

**8. Vampire Heart- HIM: Urahara/Rika**  
He occasionally called himself a vampire, jokingly referring to his Crimson Princess and her thirst for blood. He often cautioned her that she mustn't fall victim to his deadly allure, for who knew what a handsome, perverted businessman like him would do to her if she did. It didn't take long for her to find out when she finally mustered up the courage to tell him that she had already fallen captive to his charms.

**9. Rolling Star- Yui: Urahara/Rika**  
The days leading up to the winter war were tough on both of them. One of her best friends had been abducted and some of her other nakama were racing to save her, while he was under pressure to stabilize four garganta and come up with a way to safely transfer the whole of Karakura Town to Soul Society. She stayed behind to help him with the first of his two projects, always there to lend a supporting hand whenever he stumbled, just like how he was always there to offer a shoulder to cry on whenever worries about her friends' safety overpowered her. Both of them fighting for the peaceful days of their dreams.

**10. Frosty the Snowman: Urahara/Rika**  
Winter had always been her favorite season, and when the snow had turned everything white, she insisted on dragging him outside to build their first snowman together. Of course, he insisted on distracting her by stealing kisses every other minute. Needless to say, 'Frosty' didn't turn out very well.

* * *

_**A/N: **Did these in an attempt to unblock the writer's block that is currently impeding my way for Through Her Eyes. Rather unfortunately, the attempt was unsuccessful... Thoughts/Comments?_


End file.
